


Dear Diary

by ialpiriel



Series: The Doofus Noodle Gets Up To Shit [6]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gen, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ialpiriel/pseuds/ialpiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>smol courier and her older sister get into it, the way sisters do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Diary

**Author's Note:**

> i'd apologize for flooding the f!courier tag with these but tbh i'm not sorry at all  
> i'm havin' a blast

Cici’s perched up on top of the antenna platform, on top of the watchtower roof, on top of the hospitality center by the gate. She’s the only one long enough and light enough to get up there on her own, and she uses it to her full advantage.

“DEAR DIARY!” she yells.

“YOU LITTLE SHIT,” Tess screams back. “YOU GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW.”

“TODAY, MARNIE AND ME LOOKED AT BOYS. Boys are gross, Tess, why do you want to look at boys?”

“Give that back!” Tess grabs at the board Cici’s got most of her weight on, and Cici gets out of the way very quickly. She’s still holding the diary, though, and the kids of the Yard are all gathered down below. This is quality dramatic entertainment, right here. _Watch Ezra’s Kids Go At Each Others' Throats: The Series_. “I’m gonna tell Mam you stole my diary and embarrassed me in front of everyone, and you’re gonna have to do all the dishes.”

“’S not like _you_ do ‘em,” Cici shoots back, hopping out of the way as Tess flips another board. She’s too close to the edge, and she loses her footing, toppling off the platform.

Tess tackles her, rips the diary out of her hands, and shoves it down her shirt.

Tess gets one look at Cici and knows exactly whats coming next.

Cici opens her mouth and screams.

Tess scrambles back, away from the screaming eleven year old sprawled out on the roof.

And there comes Leroy from the hospitality center, and Tess is looking for a way out of this one. Leroy’s scowling too, which means someone down in the center's probably being shitty again, which means he’s gonna be even grumpier than _usual_.

“Leroy’s coming,” she hisses at Cici, who, to her credit, immediately shuts up, her eyes going wide.

“Fuck,” Cici says, and even though she knows she’s not supposed to use that word, Tess lets it slide because that’s her thought too.

Cici’s got longer legs, so even through they’re both jumping off the roof of the watchtower and down onto the hospitality center roof, then running out onto the roof bridges, Cici is the one who gets away faster.

Leroy’s got a limp, so they both manage to disappear into the twist of streets, into the fort Tom and his friends built years ago, underneath the stack of cars next to their shack.

They huddle together, listening to Leroy go by. They hear Mam greet him at the door, and then the indistinct voices of the two of them, talking in the kitchen.

“Mam is gonna kill us,” Cici squeaks.

“No, she’s gonna kill you. I didn’t do anything.”

“You called me a weenie yesterday!” Cici snaps.

“Yeah, but you were gonna tell everyone who my crush was!”

“No I wasn’t!”

“Yes you were!”

“No!”

Tess is the one who shoves Cici, and Cici’s in the dirt and kicking back.

They scuffle until the adult noises stop, and then both go dead still and listen to Leroy walk away.

Mam comes out the door a moment later, calls for them–-by full names.

“Cecelia? Therese? where are you two?”

They wait in silence until Mam sighs and goes back inside.

“I’ll go,” Cici whispers. “I took your diary after all.”

“I’ll come with you, I mean. I’m older, so.”

“Okay.” Cici nods decisively–-fuck if she was supposed to sacrifice herself alone, Tess was coming with if she offered.

The two of them crawl out of the fort.


End file.
